Realize
by AnnaRagsdaleCamp
Summary: Oneshot song fiction inspired by Colbie Calliat's 'Realize'. Eric/Calleigh angst, Natalia/Eric angst, Natalia/Ryan frienship and Carwash. If you don't like don't read. Simple as that.


**Title:** Realize Inspired by Colbie Calliat's song. If you haven't heard it you might want to before reading.  
**Author**: MandaElyse  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Ryan/Calleigh and Natalia/Eric angst as well as Calleigh/Eric angst  
**Spoilers:** There are spoilers from Ambush and All in so if you haven't seen don't read.  
**Summary:** Natalia wonders if they'll ever realize.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. I wouldn't mind borrowing Calleigh or Ryan for a little while though. ;)  
**Notes:** I wrote this in an extremely short amount of time so there probably will be grammatical errors. I would go through and fix them but I board a plane in a few hours to move across the country so I was in a rush to get it up. This isn't my first Carwash but it's my first to post. It's not completely in character for them but then again we don't really know what Calleigh Duquense, Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista are like outside of the lab. Enjoy.

* * *

**Realize**

Miami-Dade Crime Lab. A place where people walked in and out hundreds of times everyday. A place where new faces and old ones constantly appeared as if they had nothing better to do. A place where a people not only worked but formed bonds that they would never forget.

Sitting in the lab with her ipod plugged into her ears Natalia Boa Vista allowed the soothing voice of Colbie Calliat flow through her ears as she worked gracefully on the case placed in front of her. She needed time away from everyone and the constant noise in the lab. Ever since Calleigh had been abducted she came to realize that life was short and you never know when things could happen and people can change in an instant. In that instant she felt her heart break in her chest but not because she lost Calleigh for a short amount of time but because she realized that she and Eric would never be. No, everyone was now painfully aware of the feelings Eric Delko was forming for the beautiful blonde that worked just down the hall. Who wouldn't have something for her? She was beautiful, she knew how to flirt extremely well, her smile could light up a room, her laugh could erupt laughter from someone in the worst of moods and then there was the fact she could handle a gun better then most people Natalia knew. Yes, Calleigh Duquense was perfect.

Releasing a sigh as she tapped her pen against the desk in rhythm with the beat of the music she looked up and out towards the hall. She was observing. It was her duty to observe people but not the ones she worked with but lately she found it most interesting. Lately she had noticed the way Ryan Wolfe had closed up around almost everyone; Calleigh seemed to have turned her emotions off completely while Eric Delko was pouring out his love to Calleigh with his smile. There was that breaking in her heart again. She watched as Horatio seemed to be completely oblivious to the feelings going on right under his nose. She laughed at the thought since he was supposedly such a smart man but he had missed something so obvious. It was truly interesting and remarkable.

She had almost missed the sound of the door opening and closing behind her and honestly she didn't care. She wasn't done with what she needed to be done with and she wasn't in any rush at the moment. No matter what the importance of the case sometimes a CSI even needed a few moments to clear her head. She mouthed the words along with the song but didn't sing out loud as she witnessed an interaction between Calleigh and Eric in the hall. She couldn't make out the exact words but she could read lips pretty well. She knew she shouldn't be watching but she found herself in almost a daze, unable to look away.

"Calleigh!" Eric called out walking a little faster to catch up to the blond who quickly turned to face him. She didn't answer but offered a warm smile as she folded her arms over her chest delicately and just waited for him to continue on. Eric was defiantly an interesting man. He had probably slept with half the women in Miami. Okay, that's an exaggeration but the man was basically a man whore and everyone knew it. He was charming, witty and he knew what to say and when to say it but nothing ever went beyond that when it came to Calleigh. "Hey, I was wondering if uh maybe you wanted to get a drink when we're done?"

There it was. It was out there and Natalia felt her smile fall again. She couldn't believe that she had lost a man she had fallen completely head over heels for to Calleigh. She scoffed at the thought. Anyone would lose a man to Calleigh. Shaking her head she looked down for a moment releasing a long sigh. She couldn't look. Or could she? Yes. Natalia hated that she was so interested in everyone else's lives, particularly Eric's, but she had to know what was going to happen so she quickly looked back up to see Calleigh's smile more sympathetic. She felt a glimmer of hope inside her heart but knew better.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I really don't think it's a good idea." Calleigh spoke softly really not wanting to hurt Eric but she didn't want to lead him on. Sure she flirted with him but Calleigh flirted with everyone and if people would just open their eyes they could see that. It wasn't like she meant to do it. It was just part of her southern charm. It was just Calleigh. She watched Eric's smile fall to a frown but he quickly pushed a smile back on his face. She could tell he was disappointed but she was disappointed too. She was disappointed that he couldn't see that she only saw him as a friend and had to ruin the perfect relationship they had going just because he felt something more. "You're one of my best friends, Eric. You know I love you but I just don't love you like that."

Natalia smirked as she watched Calleigh reach out and rub his forearm. She shouldn't be smiling at the fact that Eric just got rejected but it made her feel better. She had been rejected by him and now he was getting rejected just the same. Yes, Natalia had made mistakes but everyone makes mistakes. We learn from them and move on with life. She suddenly felt horrible that Eric was let down because the disappoint was written all over his face. Her smile fell and her head dropped down to the file in front of her. She had work to do. Work. She needed to concentrate on work.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice asked from behind.

Natalia jumped a bit not realizing anyone was in there. She turned her head around and looked to see Ryan standing there with his hands in his pockets with a smirk on his face. She knew that he had witnessed her people watching experience and almost felt a blush creep up on her face but realized she had done nothing wrong. "I didn't hear you come in." She admitted pulling her ear phones out of her ears holding them up for him to see. "Just vegging out while I work on this case." Laughing softly she placed her ipod on the table in front of her and turned to face Ryan.

Ryan slowly walked towards her and leaned his back against the table. His eyes looked out to the hall to see Calleigh smile sadly and Eric turn to walk away. He did feel bad for the guy but he wouldn't say he was disappointed in the outcome of the situation. Ryan had fallen for Calleigh a long time ago and her recent disappearance just confirmed his feelings for her. However, unlike Eric, Ryan wasn't all about the public displays of emotion. If, and that is a big if, he were to ever tell Calleigh how he felt he would make damn sure it wasn't in the parking lot outside of the crime lab for everyone to see and hear as they walked past. He remembered that day well. He was walking out of the lab with Natalia talking about the situation when they overheard the conversation. He remembered the look of disappointment on Natalia's face and just wished he could do something to make her feel better but he couldn't. He couldn't make Eric love her or notice what he was doing. Eric had always been about his feelings and how he felt.

"I'm sorry." Ryan whispered loud enough for her to hear as he tore his eyes from the parting people in the hall of the lab. He looked down to see Natalia looking at him with a small smile on her face. He couldn't read it but he knew it wasn't a good one. "What do you say we go out for some drinks and just talk?" He offered as he pushed up off of the table from behind him.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Ryan."

An hour later the pair found themselves sitting at a bar in Miami surrounded by people and noise. The noise was comforting to them both as they laughed and enjoyed their evening together. It wasn't a date. There weren't feelings. However, it meant something to both of them. It was a chance for them to both wash away the feelings that would never work out between them and the people they loved. Why did love have to be so hard? Why do people fall in love with people that don't feel the same? Love was a funny thing and nights like tonight just made it easier for the pair.

Suddenly the smooth song Realize by Colbie Calliat started to flow through the sound system at the small club lighting up Natalia's eyes. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Ryan. He found it kind of cute that she would get excited over a song so finished up his beer he quickly slid from his bar stool and extended his hand towards her. "Let's dance." He flash her a grin and it was a grin that she couldn't say no to.

Taking a hold of his hand she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor and slowly wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he did the same to her waist. They must have looked funny since she was a bit taller with her heels on but at the moment Natalia didn't care. At the moment she felt like she actually mattered to someone. However, neither had noticed the blond that had walked in along side one of her friends that neither knew. Their steps moved a bit choppy but they had never danced together before so it would take some getting used to.

"I'll have a bud light…" Calleigh ordered trailing off when her eyes caught sight of the pair on the dance floor. She gasped lightly and swallowed back. What were they doing there? What were they doing there _together_? That was her Ryan. Granted he wasn't actually hers in any respect she had always thought him as so. Ryan had made mistake after mistake at the lab and disappointing Calleigh but the funny thing was she could never stay mad at him. It was quite the opposite. With one of his goofy grins, soft nudges or corny jokes she found herself smiling like an idiot. Calleigh knew how she felt about Ryan but she told herself she'd never cross that line and she most certainly couldn't after she turned Eric down… again.

"This is a nice song." Ryan spoke just loud enough for her to hear as he listened to the lyrics the girl was singing. He found it ironic that it fit both of their lives at the moment. Maybe that's why Natalia loved it so much. He didn't know but before he could ask he looked over to see her closed and her head now laying on his shoulder for support. Ryan's hand slowly ran up and down her back as he closed his eyes as well and just enjoyed the moment.

Sitting back on her stool her eyes never left them. She had blown it. Well, she had never even tried it but she had blown her chance. Hearing a soft bang she looked in front of her to see her beer being sat down on the bar as her friend yakked next to her about something she really didn't care about. She took a quick sip of her beer before looking back to Natalia and Ryan. She felt a twist in her stomach when she noticed how they were now dancing. It really was quite intimate and Calleigh had to admit that she was quite jealous of the two. She took another sip of her beer and shook it off before looking back to her friend. There was nothing she could do about it and there was nothing that she wanted to do at the moment. She would worm her way into their conversation later when they sat back at the bar and make her presence known. She was Calleigh Duquense damn it and if she wanted Ryan's attention she was going to get it. Why does Natalia get all the guys? She sighed and forced a smile talking with her friend.

As the song came to an end Natalia pulled back and smiled brightly to Ryan. "That deserves another drink." She laughed and took a hold of his hand pulling him back to the bar. She stood on the step stool at the bottom and leaned over smiling to the man down at the other end ordering two more beers when she noticed Calleigh sitting with a friend.

Natalia nudged Ryan pointing down the bar to where Calleigh was and right when he looked she seemed to feel their eyes on her and turned to them. The beers were sat down in front of Ryan and Natalia almost instantly causing their eyes to be torn from Calleigh's but Ryan quickly looked back to see her still glancing over. He smiled and lifted his beer to her before bringing it to his lips taking a sip. Calleigh wasn't sure how she felt to be honest. She was jealous but content because he was looking at her and not Natalia. She was almost breathless with one look and simply smiled back holding her beer back to him before turning back to her friend.

"Will you excuse me?" Calleigh asked politely as she slid from her bar stool.

"This seems to be the place to be." Natalia laughed as she sat back down on her bar stool and used her beer to point to the other end of the bar where Valerie was sitting. She smirked and then found herself laughing out loud.

Ryan shook his head as he took a drink of his beer. "So much for a night away from work." He responded.

"So I take it I can't join you?" Calleigh interjected with a small smile on her face.

Ryan turned his head quickly seeing Calleigh standing there, beer in hand, with a smile on her face. That same smile that caused one to spread across his own face. He looked from her to Natalia waiting on an answer because this night wasn't for him. He had promised to take Natalia out to make her feel better and he refused to blow her off even if it was for the woman he secretly wished to be alone with.

"Actually, I think I'm going to join that man over there." Natalia pointed to a guy at the other end of the bar that seemed to be intently smiling to her. She looked to Ryan and stood up off of her bar stool. She quickly moved to wrap her arms around him for a hug and whispered in his ear so only he could hear. "Thank you for tonight. If you need me you know where to find me." She pulled back and winked at him before slowly walking off.

Ryan smiled when Natalia reached out to hug him but felt a little awkward with Calleigh standing right there but realized it didn't matter. He laughed as she whispered and nodded without giving her any other response. He watched her walk off and then turned his attention to Calleigh who was wearing an unreadable expression.

Calleigh wasn't a jealous person because honestly she didn't need to be. She had never needed a man to make her feel complete and she didn't need one now so normally if she ever got that feeling she just let the person go. It wasn't worth the drama to her but for some reason Ryan was different. She felt her blood boil a bit as Natalia hugged him and moved to talk to another man. Wait. What? Suddenly she became extremely confused and looked to Ryan. She didn't want him to think she cared too much so she put on her typical teasing smirk and took the seat that Natalia had just left empty.

"I see your date has decided to go in another direction." She laughed softly and looked to the man that Natalia seemed to be flirting with at the other end of the bar.

Ryan quickly looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile. He knew that she was hooked on Eric and maybe a new man was exactly what she needed to get over him. "As long as she's happy that's fine with me." He turned back to Calleigh taking another drink.

Calleigh bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Ryan turn his full attention to her. It was nice. They had gone out for drinks before here and there but never in a place like this and she had never felt so attracted to the man. He wasn't in his work clothes but just a pair of jeans, a loose blue and white stripped button up shirt and casual black shoes to match. Ryan did have style but then again what they saw at the lab wasn't their real life. Those were just their work lives. Ryan of all people knew that Calleigh wasn't the Calleigh at the lab.

"So are you two dating, Mr. Wolfe?" Calleigh teased with a smirk as she crossed her legs and sat back in her chair a bit admiring his face. He was like a teddy bear. A teddy bear that she just wanted to snuggle up with for a while. "If so I'm hurt you haven't informed me of this recent development." She slowly rose her brow and took a drink from her bottle.

Ryan couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was gorgeous. Plain and simple Calleigh. Still dressed nice in black slacks, a green silk button up blouse with a few ruffles by the buttons and a pair of black heels on her feet. Her hair was down and curled in slight ringlets and he loved when she wore her hair like that. Her eyes, God, her eyes stuck up like the brightest star in the sky because of that shirt she was wearing. He didn't understand how Jake could treat her so poorly and Eric could just not take a person's feelings into account. Then again Ryan never really got Calleigh's take on either men because if she wanted to talk about them she would have. He of all people knew that if Calleigh Duquesne wanted to tell you something she would.

When she asked about him dating Natalia it was all he could do to keep from laughing. "Jealous, Ms. Duquesne?" He smirked right back and took another sip of his beer.

Calleigh let out a loud short laugh and shook her head no. "You wish."

"Perhaps." He shot back quickly before he had even realized he had said it.

Calleigh's eyes shot open but not for long. "Then perhaps I am." She teased right back. "Do you come here a lot?"

Ryan noticed the quick change of subject and chose not to venture back into it. If she wanted to continue on that topic they would have. They both had personal lives away from work and they both still had things to learn about one another. They knew each others personalities inside out. They knew the other's facial expressions and body language but when it came to lives outside of the lab they really knew nothing. Calleigh didn't know that Ryan went running almost every day when he got home to relieve tension from a long day at work and Ryan had no idea that Calleigh put in a cd and read a book on her balcony just enjoying the peace and quiet. They were two completely different people.

"Honestly? No. Natalia suggested it so here I am." He laughed and pointed around to the younger crowd that surrounded them. Ryan was younger but not that much younger and he was mature for his age. That was one thing that Calleigh noticed early on about him. "It's not really my scene." He admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Calleigh understand just what he meant. It wasn't her scene either but then again she hated coming to bars period for anything. They brought bad memories for her and the only reason she was there was because her friend insisted that they come. "What's your scene the, Mr. Wolfe?" She asked curiously wanting to know a little more about him without prying.

"First of all, Ryan." He laughed and shook his head thinking about Horatio and how he almost never got over calling him Wolfe. He didn't hate his last name but he was really starting to there for a while. "Second of all somewhere a lot quieter and not so busy."

They two carried on small talk for a while about cases at work but neither brought up Calleigh's abduction. Ryan knew when she was ready to talk about it she would. A few beers later they both gave up drinking alcohol and just started getting water knowing that they would need to take a cab if they got too much more. It wasn't that they minded taking cabs but it would be a pain in the ass in the morning to get back to their vehicles to make it to work on time. Ryan watched and studied Calleigh's body language as she did the same to him. It was so obvious to anyone else in the bar that they had feelings for one another but to them it was the hardest thing to figure out. The constant laughing that came from the section that they occupied, the smiles on their faces that never seemed to fade from the moment that Calleigh made her way over there or to the small nudges they shared or the fact they were now sitting shoulder to shoulder whispering into one another's ear. They could have blamed the alcohol if they hadn't stopped drinking but instead they had nothing to blame it on but themselves.

It was getting late and Natalia was ready to head home but she knew Ryan wasn't. Making her way to the dj she suggested a song and then made her way back to Ryan and Calleigh. She watched as Ryan's hand made it's way to the small of Calleigh's back rubbing softly as he whispered something into her ear causing her to laugh out loud. Who would have thought Ryan Wolfe would make a move on Calleigh Duquesne? No one. Then again no one really saw how they were outside of the lab.

"I just wanted to say goodnight. I'm going to call it a night." Natalia announced from behind them causing them both to jump. She fought off a laugh as they turned to face her like deers caught in the headlights of a car. "Thanks again, Ryan. You really helped me realize some things tonight." She said before giving him another hug. She turned to Calleigh and offered a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you need a lift?" Ryan asked remember that they came in the same car before before he could even get out of his seat Natalia pushed him back down.

"No. I think you need to realize some things too. Goodnight, you two!" She smiled and made her way out of sight perfect happy for the first time in a long time. Why? She was happy that even though her life wasn't working out the way she wanted it to someone else that mattered a lot to her was getting something he wanted in his life.

"Well…" Ryan laughed confused and turned to look at Calleigh who was taking a sip of her water. "…it is getting late." He announced like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Calleigh nodded and reached to her purse to pull out her wallet to pay her tab when she felt a hand on hers. Her breathing hitched as she looked up to see Ryan smiling to her with those eyes she could just get lost in. "I've got it taken care of." He smirked and slowly removed his hand leaving hers feeling almost cold because of the loss of touch. "When you were I the restroom."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and laughed before rolling her eyes playfully. "I get it next time." She warned.

"Oh. So there will be a second date?" Ryan teased with a smirk on his face and a wiggle of his eyebrows causing Calleigh to burst into a fit of laughter.

"That depends. Is this a first date?" Calleigh knew she was testing limits she shouldn't be testing. She couldn't date him. Could she? She was attracted to him and had been for a long time. He was always there when she needed him granted he had disappointed her with some of his choices he had never _not_ been there for her. Eric was a different story. She didn't feel the way for him she felt for Ryan. Ryan was well Ryan. He was the guy that could make her laugh and smile and forget the rest of the world. He was the one that made her feel completely safe without making it known. He was the one she knew cared by his actions and not his words.

Suddenly the song he had danced to with Natalia came on and a small smile appeared on his face. It was a good song. A good acoustic song that would provide a great song to slow dance to. A great song to slow dance to with Calleigh Duquesne. Finishing up his water he didn't answer her question at first but held his hand on in her direction as she stood up. "First dates require a dance I do believe." A shy smile spread across his face. He realized what he had just implied but for all he knew they were just kidding around. Lord knows he didn't want them to be but he learned to never get his hopes up with Calleigh.

"That they do." The butterflies in her stomach were remarkable. She had never felt them react the way they were now and she absolutely adored it. Getting up off of her stool she held on tightly to his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Without words Ryan gazed into her eyes never losing eye contact and wrapped an arm around her waist holding her other hand tightly in his. He slowly pulled her close trying not to let the situation get the best of him. Calleigh Duquesne was standing almost close enough to touch but he didn't push it. No, he had made the first move and he would leave the rest up to her. His nerves were already getting the best of him so the last thing he wanted was to misinterpret the situation.

Calleigh never imagined she would be here right now with Ryan's arm around her and his hand holding tightly onto her other. She wasn't a bar girl. She wasn't a girl that got giddy over a guy, okay maybe that isn't true, but she certainly didn't show it in public. She wasn't the girl that danced for everyone to see but tonight was different. Tonight she was Calleigh Duquesne the person not Calleigh Duquesne the CSI. Her hand placed on the back of his neck as she pulled herself a little closer to him.

Their bodies now touching as close as they possibly could. Their feet now swiftly moved to the music like they had done it a million times. They stood eye to eye due to the heels on her shoes. They held on like they never wanted to let go.

No words were needed. No words were said. Slowly Calleigh closed her eyes and allowed the sound of the music to sooth her soul and the words to wash over her. She felt a forehead on her own and knew it was him. Just the feeling caused a broad smile to cross her features. Her fingers softly played with the hair on the nape of his neck as he lead them slowly in circles in the middle of the dance floor filled with kids half their age but they didn't care. In this moment they were all that mattered. Suddenly Calleigh realized what Natalia was talking about. Her smile fell a bit as she moved her hand from Ryan's.

Slowly Calleigh pulled her head back causing Ryan's eyes to open. He had gone too far. He knew it and now he had to wait for her to close back up and act like the night never happened. That was Calleigh. He didn't blame her for it because that was part of who she was and in fact he loved her for it. She wasn't easy to crack and if she was she wouldn't be so damn intriguing to every man that knew her. He moved his now free hand to her hip and just rested it there as they continued to dance and he waited for her to react. I mean it wasn't like he picked the damn song. It wasn't like he planned it but he had a feeling that he knew who did and he made a mental note to thank her the next day no matter how it ended up because if it didn't work out in his favor he knew he needed to move on.

Calleigh wasn't sure when it hit her that she had deeper feelings for Ryan. She just knew that in that moment she realized that she didn't want to lose him. Her hand slowly pressed flat down on his chest as she ran her tongue over her now dry lips wondering what it would be like to just feel his against hers even for just a moment. Slowly her hand ran up his chest and to his neck where the other rested. "Ryan…" She whispered softly not tearing her eyes from his as she felt a prick of emotion stab her heart. "…how did you feel?"

He didn't need to ask what she was talking about because he knew. She wanted to know how he felt when she was gone. He understood. He was the only one that hadn't voiced his opinion on the matter. He didn't want to get tongue tied and say the wrong thing but it didn't really matter now. She was standing there in front of him looking completely vulnerable and he knew he had to tell her.

"Terrified." He whispered as they continued to sway softly. "Terrified that you were hurt or that I might never get to see you again." He had let it out but not completely emotionally. He didn't feel like he wanted to spill his guts out to her in the middle of a bar. It wasn't the right place and Ryan wasn't that kind of guy but he knew that's all she needed to know. The smile on her face said it all. "I'm sorry it took us so long to find you." He whispered again feeling a pain of guilt stabbing him in the heart as he looked down next to them..

"No!" She whispered harshly dragging his face back up with her hands. "Kiss me." She demanded running her tongue over her lips looking from his eyes down to his lips and then back into his eyes. "Kiss me, Ryan." She whispered weakly almost afraid for rejection or being hurt but she knew that if she didn't give it a chance now that she could miss out on something great.

"What?" Ryan stopped moving and blinked once or twice to make sure that he wasn't dreaming and the one and only Calleigh was telling him to kiss her. "You do realize you're talking to Ryan Wolfe, right?" He smirked laughing quietly just to lighten the moment in case she got caught up and she really didn't want it. He didn't want her uncomfortable. "I mean before-"

Calleigh couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know if there was anything there. She knew that she hated when Jake kissed her in the lab but loved it at the same time. She hated that it was so public but she loved the force behind the kiss. She wanted to feel that from Ryan but she knew that he had already put himself out there so the next move would have to be up to her if she really wanted it. So she did what she could and pulled his face to hers quickly.

Their lips met hard and quick as Calleigh just held their lips together. Neither reacted but both felt something they couldn't explain and didn't plan on trying, at least not for a while. Slowly Calleigh moved her hands from his cheeks back down his neck holding him as close as possible as Ryan slowly started to move his lips. This was really happening. Calleigh and Ryan were standing in the middle of a club body to body, lips to lips kissing.

The kiss started out forceful but quickly turned soft and tender but defiantly not short of passionate. Their lips moved together in ways that they had never kissed another. Tension, frustration and feelings poured out on their lips and flowed into the others mouths as tongues softly met and intertwined for a few moments. Ryan's hands on her lower back pulling her as close as possible, Calleigh's in his hair, their hearts racing inside their joined chests and lips now slightly swollen from the kiss neither wanted to pull from. It was as if no one else in the room mattered at the moment but then again it had been that way all night for the two.

Slowly they pulled from the kiss and foreheads met, eyes closed and chests rising and falling as they panted for air. It was a kiss that both had dreamed of but never thought they'd reach. They were emotions that they never thought they'd feel with another but especially each other. They stood there just holding onto one another for a moment before they heard the song come to an end and another start. Both were afraid to move or speak because they didn't know how the other would react. However, they couldn't stand there forever.

The music was loud and obnoxious causing a soft laugh from Ryan's lips which prompted a smile on Calleigh's "I guess this means you owe me a date." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers again for a small tender kiss that made Calleigh's heart melt and Ryan's jump in his chest.

Biting her lip she slowly opened her eyes and looked into his with a grin on her face. "Tomorrow?" She whispered softly not wanting to let go but she knew she needed to.

Slowly she to untangled their arms from around one another but didn't let go completely. Calleigh's hand slowly moved down Ryan's arm until her hand found his with a hopeful smile on her face. "Tomorrow." He confirmed with a nod before leading her back to their barstools for them to gather their things. As Calleigh reached for her purse Ryan leaned into her ear and whispered softly. "I'm still not letting you pay."

Rolling her eyes she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she pulled her purse up onto her arm and held her keys tightly in her free hand and they made their way out of the bar and to the parking lot to say their goodbyes. No professions of love made to one another because they still had a lot to learn about one another. No more public displays of affection. They both went to their separate homes anticipating work the next day as well as their date the following evening.

As Natalia sat with her ipod plugged into her eyes she listened to the same song once again. Realize had become her addiction for soothing her nerves. She sighed as she looked over her work and results before making her way down to the bottom line signing her name where it was needed. She had spent most the day out on a case with Eric which had proven to be awkward and was in the need of a pick me up. Hearing the door open behind her she turned to see Eric walk in with an apologetic look on his face. She really didn't want to hear another one of his sad stories about one of his dates. Where was Ryan when she needed him? Come to think of it she hadn't seen him all day. Looking up to the hall she smiled at the sight she saw.

"Hey there, handsome." The southerner smiled as she made her way down the hall with her heels clicking every step she made. "Are you ready?" She asked with a little extra twang in her voice.

Ryan couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he reached out and hit the down button to the elevator. Neither wanting to make a public display but not knowing that their smiles said it all. Natalia watched with a smile as Calleigh got close enough to Ryan for him to give her a hug that didn't go un noticed by anyone in the lab before they stepped onto the elevator.

"I've been ready for this night for a long time, beautiful." He responded feeling her hand slide onto his bicep as he reached out with his other hand and hit the button for the first floor. Once he leaned back he placed his free hand over hers and gave her a warm smile as they doors closed leaving the lab wondering what they had just witnessed and the two inside of the elevator to discover just how far their feelings would take them.

Eric stood dumbfounded at what he just saw as Natalia couldn't stop smiling. "What did I miss out on?" He asked swallowing back before looking to Natalia.

"Nothing at all. They just finally realized." She answered before looking back up into his eyes. Standing up she handed him her ipod with a grin on her face, grabbed her reported and started to the door of the lab. "Maybe it's time you realize something's too."


End file.
